paragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Serath
|release_date= January 10, 2017 |difficulty = Expert |codename = Fallen Angel |base_stat_basicdamage = 8 |base_stat_abilitydamage = 6 |base_stat_durability = 2 |base_stat_mobility = 5 |stat_base_health = 686 (+74) |stat_health_regen = 1.14 (+0.13) |stat_base_mana = 276 (+15) |stat_mana_regen = 1.32 (+0.05) |stat_ability_defense = 30 |stat_basic_defense = 17.9 (+3.1) |stat_basic_attack_damage = 64.8 (+3.7) |stat_attacks_per_second = 1.18 (+2.3%) |stat_movement_speed = 675 }} Serath is a melee carry that trades out the safety of being able to attack from range for increased damage and mobility. Serath hides an inner darkness, but has trained to balance her two natures, hoping to one day claim justice for her fallen comrades. Serath can dish out large amounts of damage on her enemies, but she must be within melee range to do so. To maximize your damage, skirt the edges of teamfights and deal damage safely. Your job is to deal damage, not chase down and kill the first enemy you see. Utilize your abilities to remain elusive in fights, mobility is the key to your success. Channel your inner darkness and find balance to overcome your enemies. Abilities LMB = . |attr1= Cleave Damage |attr1value= 10% }} |-| RMB = and applying a 25% Slow for 2 seconds. |attr1= Ability Damage |attr1value= 88/140/193/246 |attr2= Power Scaling |attr2value= 1.88 |attr3= Mana Cost |attr3value= 75 |attr4= Cooldown |attr4value= 14 |attr5= Movement Speed Slow |attr5value= 25% |attr6= Duration |attr6value= 2 }} |-| Q = and additional bonus and is applied one target at a time, with a 0.2s delay between each attack. While attacking, she is immune to damage and crowd control. |attr1= Basic Damage |attr1value= 100% |attr2= Mana Cost |attr2value= 25 |attr3= Cooldown |attr3value= 10/8/6/4 |attr4= Slash Delay |attr4value= 0.2 |attr5= Range |attr5value= 200-750 |attr6= Radius |attr6value= 400 }} Notes: *Serath is invulnerable while hitting the targets. *Heaven's Fury hits can lifesteal and apply some on hit effects. |-| E = to the targeted area. |attr1= Ability Damage |attr1value= 117/146/176/205 |attr2= Power Scaling |attr2value= 1.04 |attr3= Mana Cost |attr3value= 45 |attr4= Cooldown |attr4value= 12 |attr5= Horizontal Range |attr5value= 1350 |attr6= Vertical Range |attr6value= 750 |attr7= Targeted Radius |attr7value= 250 }} Notes: Serath will slowly fall down back to the ground if she doesn't choose a place to land. |-| R = over 3 seconds. Weakness will cause Enemy Damage to be -10/-15/-20% of normal for 3 seconds. Any enemies she hits with another ability during the entire 15s Duration will also have a Burn and Weakness applied to them. Burning enemies take additional if Serath hits them with a Basic Attack while this ability is active. |attr1= Burn Ability Damage |attr1value= 30/45/60 |attr2= Burn Duration |attr2value= 3 |attr3= Power Scaling |attr3value= 0.1 |attr4= Mana Cost |attr4value= 50 |attr5= Cooldown |attr5value= 100/80/60 |attr6= Weakeness |attr6value= 10/15/20% |attr7= Additional Basic Damage on Burning enemies |attr7value= 15/20/25 |attr8=Bonus Basic Damage scaling |attr8value= 0.25 |attr9=Duration |attr9value= 15s }} Background * The Vigilant expected the Rite of Atonement to kill her. So did she. * Can only remember her childhood when she surrenders to Heresy. * Fears that she will commit crimes for which there is no redemption. Emotes quotes * Serath treats the condemned with the utmost courtesy. * Serath demands to be on the front lines. * Serath has an allergic reaction to evil. * When Serath is in the grip of her heresy, laughter is not the best medicine. Extra lore * "Serath was engaged in a battle with a certain group. Sevarog appeared and wiped out everyone on both sides and approached Serath. Instead of killing her, he let her live as he sensed something in her, a darkness. She contemplated that thought and now she wants revenge." (dev. live stream) * "The book of the vigilant foretold her coming." (trailer teaser) * "Darkness resides within her." (concept art) * "Serath's favorite way to celebrate her birthday is by taking the day off, leaving the Vigilant Fortress, and indulging in a solo, all-day demon-hunting spree. She finds it very therapeutic." (twitter ) * From the official tweet above, Serath's birthday is on January 10th. “A former knight, Serath was her company’s sole survivor after a battle with Sevarog, a powerful dark entity. She joined the Vigilant Order and underwent the Rite of Atonement to cleanse herself of Sevarog’s darkness, but the Rite split her soul in two.” Trivia * Serath is the only pure left-handed hero, Revenant using his left hand since he can't use his right one anymore, due to it being monstruous because of the possession. * Serath is both the first hero of the year 2017 and the first hero to be released on Monolith. * Serath's birthday is her release date in the game, hence it is legitimate to assume hero release = hero birthday, although this causes an issue for the first 13 heroes available since the beginning. Gallery Skins Images Serath (teaser).jpg|Serath teaser picture Serath.jpg|Serath main picture Serath concept art.jpg|''Darkness resides within her.'' (concept art) Serath (2).jpg Serath (3).jpg Serath (4).jpg Serath (eyes).png|Serath's face close-up Serath under heresy.png|Serath under heresy Paragon 26 04 2018 02 27 43.png|Serath's heretic laugh emote Serath (avatar).png|Former in-game avatar Serath (avatar 2).png|Current in-game avatar Videos |-| Serath Announce = |-| Serath Overview = |-| Serath Skins = |-| Serath Voice Lines = Change Log Category:Heroes Category:Melee Category:Expert Category:Marauder Category:Attacker Category:Elusive Category:Assassin Category:Durable